


Memories Can Hurt (So Let’s Make Some Together)

by Starchild (DouxAnge)



Series: Bats According to Stars [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: As always no beta, Cass needs a hug, Damian is a good big brother, Eternally bad at tags, Sibling Rivalry, Tags will never get easier, these poor vases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouxAnge/pseuds/Starchild
Summary: Bruce brings in another child.Damian does what he can to help.
Series: Bats According to Stars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173989
Kudos: 4





	Memories Can Hurt (So Let’s Make Some Together)

When Bruce said we were getting another sibling, I never thought it would be a sister. Dami and Jay don’t seem that excited, both of them lurking at the top of the stairs while I wait at the bottom with Tim and Bruce. Bruce looks at me, silently telling me to calm down when there’s an audible ‘click’ from the front door. I take a deep breath and let it out. Alfred steps through the door first, followed by a girl a little bit older than I am.

The girl has wild black hair that falls to her shoulders, dark eyes that seem to stare into your soul, and her posture makes it seem like she’s about to bolt at the first opportunity. She locks eyes with me, and I smile. The action seems to catch her off-guard. Slowly, she makes eye contact with Bruce and Tim as well. Dami and Jay seem to have disappeared. 

Uh oh.

Before I can catch Bruce’s attention to warn him, something on the second floor crashes to the ground. I turn back to where our sister, Cassandra, was standing only to find empty air. Alfred sighs heavily before making his way into the kitchen. Tim shares a look with Bruce, and the two of them make their way upstairs to deal with Dami and Jay. I sigh and take a seat on the stairs. The coat closet door creaks open after a few minutes, and I smile at Cassandra. She freezes, eyeing me with suspicion before slowly making her way into the open. 

“Hi, Cassandra. My name is Richard, but I prefer to be called Dick.” She makes a face, and I smile. “Do you have a nickname you want me to use?”

“Cass,” she states. 

“Well, Cass, I’ll show you to your room. Do you have all your stuff?” She pulls a messenger bag closer to her and gives a tense nod.

“Crash?” she asks as I start to make my way upstairs.

“Just Damian and Jason messing around. They’ve broken like a kajillion vases at this point. Nothing to worry about, okay?” I turn around to look at her, but she looks more nervous than she did before. “No one here is going to hurt you, okay? I promise.” I offer her my hand, and very slowly she takes it. I smile and start to lead her up the stairs towards her room. 

Just outside my own door lies the shattered remains of yet another vase. I slow to a stop and stare down at the fragments, taking a moment of silence to thank the shards for their service. Cass glances from the shards to me, confusion radiating off of her. I shrug in response, continuing on towards the only open door in this hall. Bruce comes around the corner right as we get to it, broom in hand. He looks ready to kill both my brothers, but manages a tense smile at Cass and I. 

We pass Dami’s room and Cass stops dead in her tracks. I turn back to look at her, and I see an absolutely awed expression on her face. My sister creeps closer to Dami’s door on cat’s paws, pressing her ear against the wood and closing her eyes. I stare for a long second before following her lead, pressing my ear to my oldest brother’s door.

Oh. That’s why she was so excited.

The soft sounds of Damian’s violin float through the door, muffled by the soundproofing measures Bruce put in before even Jay got here. We stand there for what feels like ages, listening to Damian play different pieces. All of a sudden Cass sneezes, dinging her head off the door. A look of absolute terror passes over her face before she disappears in time it takes me to blink. Dami’s door clicks open and he glares down at me.

“What, Richard?” he asks impatiently.

“Cass and I were listening to you play, but she sneezed and hit her head on your door. She looked really scared and then just vanished like a ninja.” I slowly lift my head to look at my brother, who ‘s expression goes from annoyed to the blank one he uses to hide what he’s feeling.

“I’m sure she’ll come out eventually,” he states before retreating to his room and pushing the door closed. It doesn’t click shut and he doesn’t fix it, just lifts his violin and starts playing again. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Since then, Damian’s door has almost never closed. Even if he’s just sitting around reading, or playing video games, or anything really, his door is open. There have been a few times where I’ve walked by and seen Cass sitting outside his door listening to whatever music he has going, whether that be his violin or recordings of professional orchestras. She smiles at me before climbing to her feet and vanishing to some far-off corner of the Manor.


End file.
